


Everyday things

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Rinharu Week, life after swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mudane things, everyday stuff, responsibilties, hardships... they were not special. Every adult person went trough them.</p>
<p>But their days were a little bit brighter, just because the other was in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday things

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever get struck by how much rin and haru love each other and instead of writing you just stare out the window bc??? They are so in love????
> 
> It me.
> 
> Sorry if this isn't any good but anyway here you go.

"Today is the start of anything you want to."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. So what do you want to do?"

"Nothing in particular"

"Is that so?"

"You know, after all those years it would be nice to do nothing, nothing planned at all."

"I thought more about being with you just for the sake of it."

"So what do you say about going somewhere?"

"Where exactly?"

"You will see."

Of course, Haru agreed. He knew that for Rin there is nothing like "no plans" for the whole day.  
Even if it was just laying in bed and looking into each others' eyes, it wasn't like they didn't do it every morning they woke up together. 

They went to the beach in Iwatobi. 

During all these travels and globetrotting, it was the place both of them missed the most. 

The calm of the sea on a windless day, the sun reflecting in the water. 

The certainty that the other is there, at the other side of the ocean even if it was georaphically impossible.

Nothing beat walking next to each other, holding hands, at the bank of the sea. 

People were looking at them everytime they did this. Maybe because seeing two men holding hands in public was still frowned upon. Maybe because two men in their 50's, ex-olympic stars chose to settle in Iwatobi after ending their careers, and were still walking like they were 18 just-started-dating after their first kiss on the beach by the setting sun; their emotions of closeness mutuality and being together were expressed like that, by holding hands.

It was also when they got their first medals, the thing that let them feel that closeness and support was just this - a light touch of hand, in passing, letting the other know that whatever the result - the other is still there, and loves him.

...

"Today is the start of anyting you want to."

"What?"

"The first day of the rest of our lives, as normal ordinary people."

"You know that it isn't true."

"What do you mean?"

"I casted away the idea of being ordinary when I met you again."

"That so?"

"Maybe we are normal. Maybe this is the start of our lives, a new chapter if you want to call it. But as long as I am with you, every thing we do together is special."

At that time, Rin thought Haru was talking straight, due to jetlag and the sense of "this is the end of our careers" not really sinking in.

But as he lived together with him, he knew that Haru was right.

Mudane things, everyday stuff, responsibilties, hardships... they were not special. Every adult person went trough them.

But their days were a little bit brighter, just because the other was in it.

Even in their life after swimming, they went on and on.

Together.


End file.
